


Rock Pool

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, community:slashy_letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by Ven.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rock Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ven.

Sound crashed around him, seeming to encase him, body and board, until all he could hear was the silence and the rushing in his ears. He loved this part, when everything faded except the water and his balance on and surrounded by it. Funny how he felt so _grounded_ by the waves at times.

He glanced over at Dom, riding the same wave, and saw the look on his face. Billy couldn't put it into words - and sometimes would rather have pins stuck in him than admit it in front of the man in question - but he was a little bit addicted to seeing Dom like this. Exalted, in his element, belonging, _transported_. He was Dom's water-sports buddy because they were best mates, because he was Merry's Pippin. But getting to see Dom, eyes and face and heart _open_ like this, was a bonus, and one he kept close. Savoured.

Billy concentrated on keeping his balance, sneaking looks at Dom every now and then as he crested another wave, peaceful smile turned to the beach.

~ * ~

"So how's the fumigation coming?" Dom lifted two jars out of the shopping bags and set them down. Billy stirred the rice.

"Not bad, I think. Should be safe to go back in a few days."

"Cool." Dom seemed to pause. "You can stay here as long as you like, you know." He stared fixedly at the fridge door, as if reading the magnets (_"Men have three hairstyles: parted, unparted and departed"; "B"; "D"; "C"; "A"; "T"; "B"; "I"; "L"; "L"_). "I like having you here."

"You're only saying that 'cos I cook for you," Billy grinned, but he bumped his hip against Dom's. "Thank you." His voice had softened. "I like being here."

Dom looked up at him and smiled. _Kiss me_, Billy urged him silently.

"Rice is done," Dom nodded at the timer just before it set about its shriek, numbers counted down to 00:00. Billy shut off the wailing device and turned the heat off the rice.

"So tell me about this place you found," Billy said, stirring the pan of curry mix and getting a sieve out.

"Oh, you'll love it," Dom beamed, extracating plates from cupboards and pouring water into glasses. "It's so secluded, almost a cove. And the waves look to be fantastic."

Billy mixed the curry mixture with the rice and spooned it onto the plates. "Excellent. Fancy going in a couple of days? Afternoon off and that."

Dom nodded, handing him a glass and picking up his plate. "Sounds great."

~ * ~

Dom had left him snug on the sofa hours ago, and Billy had slept since his head hit the pillow.

He was pretty sure he was awake now, though.

Twenty-six cracks in the ceiling in the shape of Dom's nose or jaw or ears or smile later, and _Time for cocoa, or maybe warm milk_. Billy sighed, unwilling to leave the warmth of his duvet-nest but at last, after thirty sheep frolicking and leaping over stiles and hedges, he threw the duvet aside and stood. Shivered a little, padding towards the kitchen in t-shirt and boxers.

He didn't know why he paused at Dom's door. Maybe just to see if he was also awake and perhaps felt like keeping Billy company... He nudged the door ajar.

The shape in the bed was moving a little. Billy stepped closer before he realised what was happening.

Dom was wanking, eyes closed, muttering under his breath, biting his lip a little. Billy's eyes widened as he stood, sprouting roots in the doorway, leaning on the frame to hold his knees up. The covers slipped down a little, and Dom gasped out a word, unintelligible, arching a bit, then murmured, "Billy."

Billy started. He swallowed rapidly and backed away, turning and walking as if under water. He sat in the kitchen, staring at the table top.

_Oh_, one part of his brain blinked, stupidly.

_What the hell are you doing?_ yelled another part. _Get back **in there**!_

_What?_ the stunned part muttered.

_Look down_, a third part said, _at your lap_, and Billy did.

Oh.

Yes.

Well.

Right, then.

...

Erm.

The thing was, Billy had only managed to kiss Dom once before. He closed his eyes involuntarily at the memory of Dom's lager-and-crisp scented breath against his skin, the fumble of their mouths. It had been "an experiment", "just to see what it'd be like", days ago, and neither had spoken of it since. Silence kept first by exhaustion, then the creeping suspicion that Dom either regretted it, or... or didn't remember it. He didn't know which would be worse. That kiss, it - alcohol-scented, rough-textured stubble on his cheek, soft mouth, wet heat on his -

_Felt rough, but smooth in places. Stubble on my skin, thigh rough against mine... smooth lips. He had smooth... his touch, his eyes, all senses full alert, his._ Dom's eyes, pupils dilated from alcohol, he'd thought, but maybe something more. Dom, leaning in, whispering "let's just try it", Billy tilting his head a bit, willing, body leaning. Dom, opening his mouth inches from Billy's, catching the tip of Billy's tongue as he offered it. Dom's mouth, sure and gentle. Dom's hand, he'd felt the heat radiating from his palm as Dom had hovered it over his knee, moving on the air up to his thigh, and Billy had almost gasped slow. Almost.

Dom, glint in his eye and irrepressible grin in place, sneaking up to play a trick on Andy or Elijah or Orlando. Dom, catching Billy as he stumbled, unsure of his exhausted feet. Dom's eyes shining as he righted Billy, voice and hands making sure he was alright. Dom, asleep on the sofa after one too many early calls and long film nights, shifting while Billy made everyone else be quiet and leave early, coming to stroke Dom's hair and lay a blanket over him. Dom, eyes wide with the force of _living_ inside him, daring Billy to new highs, matching and chasing his every move. Dom, making Billy laugh so hard he choked, holding him up and laughing just as hard until they were both jelly-limbed on the ground.

Dom, leading Billy across the beach, one arm carrying his board, the other gently pulling Billy along. Dom, breathing in the salty air and turning to beam at Billy like there was no one else he'd rather share this with.

Dom. Face to the shore, feet on the board, heart in the ocean and the waves, whole being glowing. Billy. By his side, glowing just as bright.

Dom's face, transported in a new way, murmuring his name.

The kitchen seemed to tilt.

Billy stood abruptly. His body seemed to know just what to do, and he found himself nudging Dom's door further ajar, sidling in. Dom was grunting softly, eyes still closed, pulling hard on his cock, a shifting bulge under the covers.

Billy slipped his t-shirt off, then his shorts, sliding into the bed. Dom's eyes flew open and he yelped, hand leaping away from himself as if his cock was electrically charged.

"Billy, what the -?"

"Sshh." Billy pressed his mouth to Dom's, who kissed him hesitantly at first, then hungrily, one hand going to touch Billy's cheek. "Just..." He breathed out.

Neither spoke, then. They lay, side by side, Billy with his left hand stroking himself, Dom continuing with his right where he'd left off in surprise.

Billy's right hand found Dom's left. Their fingers curled together, and they turned their heads to face each other, mouths meeting again, kissing in waves.

Dom came first, whispering Billy's name like a chant. Billy kissed him, fiercely, and Dom crept slick fingers over Billy's belly.

"Dom..." he murmured, and Dom brushed his thumb over the tip of Billy's cock.

"You're so beautiful," one of them whispered, or maybe it was both of them at once, breath shared and lost in desperate kisses, and Dom's hand closed over Billy's fist, his fingers working up and down, and Billy squeezed his eyes shut and came, crying out Dom's name and feeling breath and lips on his neck.

He curled into Dom's side after the last spasms had rocked through his body, curled up tight as he could get. Dom held him, kissing his hair.

"Billy -"

"'m sorry," mumbled into his shoulder. "I want to - wanted to - but -"

"- yeah? You want to -"

"- not ready, yet -"

"- Yeah." Dom cuddled him to his side. "It's okay, Bills. I mean, you don't have to be ready for everything all at once. I mean, that is - if you want to -"

"- take our time -"

"- exactly. Yeah."

Billy was silent for a minute. "Dom?" he whispered, curling up tighter. Dom rubbed circles with his fingertips on Billy's back, relaxing him again. "I want to - I want to _be_ with you. I want to take you out to dinner, I want to stay in and watch films with you, I - I want -" He rubbed his eyes. Dom stayed silent, though Billy could hear his quickened heartbeat. "I want to make love to you," he said, voice tiny, but Dom caught it. He went still, heart skipping a beat, Billy _heard_ that. "I want to - I want to make you - I -" His fingers stroked and swirled on Dom's skin.

"Oh." An exhale.

"I want to make you happy. I want to get this _right_." Billy looked up at him, saw the look on Dom's face, and blushed. "I want to kiss you," he whispered.

"So kiss me," Dom breathed, and Billy did, fingers splayed on his chest.

~ * ~

Dom woke when the mattress bowed a little. Billy smiled at him, settling back, bearing two plates. A mug sat beside Dom, steaming tea-smell wafting to him.

"Morning." Billy handed him a plate as he sat up, yawning. "Made you breakfast."

"So I see." Dom's voice hadn't woken up yet; but then neither, really, had the rest of him. His jaw cracked as the second yawn set in. "Thank you."

Billy kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." Dom smiled blearily at him and started in on his toast.

There was no sound but munching for a while, and the night before crept back into Dom's brain, slowly revealing senses bit by bit - mouth, hand, silky skin...

He put his plate down, took Billy's from his hands, and pressed his mouth to Billy's startled one.

It took a second for the kiss to get going, but when it did - **oh**. Dom's hand slid, _undulated_, down Billy's body, which undulated right back. Dom mumbled into Billy's mouth.

"What's that?"

Dom's breath was warm on his cheek. His hand cupped Billy's erection gently, and Billy bucked. "I want to suck you," Dom whispered. "Want to taste you. 'S that okay?"

"Want you to," Billy breathed.

"You sure? Don't want you doing anything before you're ready for it. We've got time." Dom kissed his neck, gently, moving his hand away just a little.

Billy whimpered and did nothing but gaze at Dom for a minute. _Ohgod, he loves me. Dom loves me. Fuck, and I love him._

His heartbeat slowed. _I love him._

Dom must have seen something in his eyes. His own widened, _blue like the ocean_, and he leaned forward to kiss him, slowly.

They said it at once, together, breath shared in each other's mouths. "I love you." There was a smile in the kiss, and it came from both of them.

Dom shifted, pressing up, and whispered, "Is this -?"

"I'll tell you when it's not okay," Billy smiled at him. "On one condition. You tell me when it's not okay."

"Deal." Dom rolled, covering Billy's body with his own, rocking slowly against him, Billy grinding just as slowly back.

~ * ~

This beach, this cove, really was a secluded spot. Billy heard nothing but the wave under his board, waiting, feeling for the exact moment to ride it.

In half an hour, he will look at Dom and feel like he's falling in love all over again. In fifty minutes, he will watch Dom's exultation as he executes and navigates the riding of a _good_ wave. In an hour, he and Dom will be pressed hard against a rock pool, dry humping, and Billy will come before he can even take off his wetsuit. In an hour and ten minutes, Billy's mouth will be on Dom, sucking and licking, earning mewls and eliciting whimpers. In an hour and a half, they will be curled up, dozing on the huge towel they brought, backs to the rock pool, sun warming their tangled limbs. In two hours, they will be heading home for a lengthy, hot, shared shower.

But for now, in this moment, Billy waits for the ride.


End file.
